Rarity
is considered a rare item, with only 428 owners.]] Rarity is a common term often used by penguins to describe items that haven't been available for a long time or items which haven't returned in a while. In Club Penguin Rewritten's case, this includes item that don't have many owners as well. Rarity is also a term used for old accounts. Difference from Club Penguin What we consider rare for purposes on Club Penguin Rewritten Wiki are items that are at least 1 year old and haven't returned, and also items that have less than 500 owners. List of Rare items Head items *1st Year Party Hat *2nd Year Party Hat *3rd Year Party Hat *4th Year Party Hat *5th Year Party Hat *6th Anniversary Hat *7th Anniversary Hat *8th Anniversary Hat *9th Anniversary Hat *10th Anniversary Hat *11th Anniversary Hat *Admirals Hat *Admirals Jacket *Beta Hat *Blue Skater Hat *Box Hat *Brown Teal Cap *Cheap Time Travel Hat *Chullo *Diver's Helmet *Golden Knight's Helmet *Grape Headband *Grape Headdress *Green Paisley Bandana *Green Propeller Cap *Green Viking Helmet *Infrared Tracker *King Jester Hat *Party Hat *Patty's Hat *Pirate Bandana *Pink Bunny Ears *Pink Earmuffs *Pink Pom Pom Toque *Puffle Cap *Puffle Hat *Purple Wizard Hat *Red Climbing Helmet *Red Propeller Cap *Shamrock Hat *Snow Beta Hat *Snow Fairy Hair *Snowman Head *Straw Gardening Hat *The Brunette *The Chill *The Dizzy *The Fern Fuzz *The Frost *The Grape Vine *The Side Swept *The Spikester *The Spikette *Tweed Hat *Umbrella Hat Face items *Black Diva Shades *Blue Tiki Mask *Designer Glasses *Grape Tiki Paint *Humbug Spectacles *Pink Tiki Mask *Swirly Glasses Neck items *All Access Pass (2017) *Accordion *Blue Accordion *Blue Mailbag *Blue Scarf *Blue Snare Drum *Expedition Backpack *Green Bowtie *Green Parrot *Green Tabard *Island Lei *Jade Necklace *Jet Pack *Magician's Cape *Orange Tabard *Pink Backpack *Pom Pom Scarf *Primitive Necklace *Shell Necklace *Smitten Scarf *Snow Fairy Wings *Striped Tie *Star Necklace *Torc *Whistle *Yellow Climbing Rope Body items *Beta Grid Sweater *Blue Duffle Coat *Blue Letterman Jacket *Box Costume *Club Shirt *Cozy Winter Coat *Divers Suit *EPF Suit *Golden Knight's Armor *Grape Tiki Costume *Grape Tiki Dress *Green Cross Country Vest *Green Hoodie *Green Letterman Jacket *Green Turtleneck *Inflatable Duck *Leprechaun Tuxedo *Music Jam Shirt *Orange Vest *Pink Letterman Jacket *Pink Quilted Coat *Puffle Jacket *Purple Cross Country Vest *Purple Spring Dress *Red Letterman Jacket *Red Turtleneck *Sea Green Outfit *Shamrock Dress *Snowman Costume *Star T-Shirt *Tiger Cave Toga *Tweed Coat *Water Suit 3000 *Yellow Raincoat *Zebra Cave Toga Hand items *Blue Book *Blue Mittens *Bracers *Cane *Gold Wristwatch *Golden Shield *Green Shield *Keytar *Life Ring *MP3000 *Orange Shield *Pot O'Gold *Red Flag *Smitten Mittens *Water Wings Feet items *Black Sneakers *Blue Sneakers *Box Shoes *Dark Brown Fuzzy Boots *Geta Sandals *Green Bunny Slippers *Pink Sneakers *Vintage Boots Pins *AC 3000 Pin *Cart Surfer Medal Pin *Chocolate Bunny Pin *Crayon Pin *EPF Badge Pin *Expedition Key Pin *Feather Pin *Frog Pin *Jet Pack Pin *King's Crown Pin *Lucky Coin Pin *Music Note Pin *Pizza Slice Pin *Record Pin *Recycle Pin *Shamrock Pin *Sled Racing Medal Pin *Starfish Pin *Sun Pin *Tombstone Pin *Water Droplet Pin *YouTuber Pin Backgrounds *Aurora Background *Band Background *Castle Hallway Background *Christmas Carol Background *Christmas Trees Background *Clouds Background *Cut Out Background *Disco Background *Emotes Background *Flower Background *Gift Wrap Background *Holiday Wreath Background *Ice Fishing Background *Jet Pack Guy's Flight Giveaway *Launch Pad Background *Leprechaun Background *Neon Mania Background *Ocean Background *Pizza Splat Background *Puffle Background *Puffle Collage Background *Snowman Background *Sunflowers Background *Target Background *Top Of The Mountain Background *Volcanic Background Igloos *Double Story Igloo *Green Split Level Igloo *Sand Split Level Igloo Furniture *Blue Hydra Head *Clover Garland *Green Chair *Green Deck Chair *Large Box *Medium Box *Portal Box *Red Hydra Head *Ship in a Bottle *Small Box *Yellow Hydra Head *Vase *Wishing Well Postcards *Cart Surfer Leaderboard Postcard *Halloween Igloo Contest Winner Postcard *Penguin of the Week Postcard *Super Silly Igloo Contest Runner Up Postcard *Super Silly Igloo Contest Winner Postcard *You're a Published Penguin Postcard Stamps *730 Days! Stamp Category:Miscellaneous Category:Rare Category:Lists